


Forgetting

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She forgets so much, she now lacks an identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

Her hands lift tiredly lift themselves from her sides.

It is night, and it is time for her to take her medications.

They're labelled with names she cannot pronounce. But of course, she knows what they're for. Some to kill pain, some to ease off the disease.

But nothing to heal the wound in her heart.

Nagihiko. Amu. Papa. Mama.

She can't forget. Everyday her medications mess with her head. Everyday she forgets a little.

She forgets the loving smiles.

She forgets her childhood.

She forgets... what makes her parents argue.

She forgets so much, she now lacks an identity.


End file.
